The Big Card Game War
by Madoka43
Summary: We begin in a world that is unknown to us. A world filled with peace & harmony, but what happens when a evil group called the forgotten tears it into a war zone? Read to find out.


1

One time in a world did not now of all card games lived in peace and harmony. But all peace shall always come to an end… One day, a day very much like today a huge crystal known as SaberX rose to the sky. Little did we know that inside that crystal held a mysterious power that would mean doom to all card games. SaberX started to glow and then all the card games started to battle each other no mater what card game they were from. Bakugan battling Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh battled Pokemon, Pokemon battling with Beyblade. At that point there was little hope for everyone in the card game universe…

But although there was still hope… A little teenager named Madoka Amano built a machine that would bring hope to all card games. The machine would bring mangas to life. And due to the mangas being by different creators the mangas wouldn't be controlled… It turns out to be successful, they couldn't be controlled, and hope rained in the card game universe. Madoka explained that their real selves were being controlled and were in danger if they didn't do something…

Suddenly the ground shoke. "Another attack!" Madoka yelled. The mangas began to fight and very well indeed. Madoka took the lead in the fight. Yelling out orders as fast as she could. Making swift moves and taking them wisely. During the crossfire Madoka looked off into the distance to see if her fears were correct. Out of the dust and rubble came a tall figure with a large scarf on. Madokas fears turned out to be true and there was nothing she could do to get him back. Madoka regarding her lost hope rode off to help with the others.

Around 3 hours later the card games suddenly retreated. Madoka congratulated all the mangas in the fight. "Now…I know we stand a chance!" She concluded with. All the mangas cheered with laughter and greatness. Suddenly manga Yugi stepped in front of the crowd. At his side was a black haired 19 year-old boy Yusei… It wasn't his manga self; but the real Yusei! Madoka stared at Yusei for a moment. "How did this happen?" Madoka asked. "It happened when I defeated him, Mam." Manga Yugi responded. "Hmmmm... has this happened to anyone else?" Madoka asked. "No…" Said Manga Yugi. "…Oh well then." Madoka said. "Fight on, Men!" She continued.

2

That night stayed peaceful. Madoka went to sleep but the Mangas stayed up to train... During the training the mangas began to talk. Things like "Did you notice her stare?" and "I wonder what's wrong with her…" Came up. Although regardless of the words they spoke the mangas continued to train; just like any other army would do. Mean while upstairs above the training room Madoka had gotten up to the noise the mangas made. "…So they know…" Madoka said with a depressed look on her face.

About an hour later the mangas quit their training. "…Should we tell her?" One of them said. "No… I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea…" Another one responded. "Ok… Just back me up if I fell the urge; I'm not good at keeping secrets…" The other one said. The mangas harmlessly tip-toed upstairs trying to awaken Madoka. But suddenly Manga Jaden crashed into a vase on the other side of the room where Madoka was sleeping.

Madokas eyes opened slowly. Madoka rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, can you guys keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Madoka said ½ awake. "So-Sorry…" One of them said. Madoka laid back down on her bed. She fell asleep about 3 seconds later. Her snore seamed the same as a sleeping bear. "…Gosh, Bed head." One of them said. "You can say that again, now come on let's go." Another one said. But believe it or not Madoka was not asleep. Madoka stared up to the ceiling. She began to talk to herself. "If it wasn't for that crystal we would be together…" Madoka said as her mind put up an image of the boy with the long scarf. Little did Madoka know the mangas were just around the corner; listening to Madoka talk. One turned around to the other mangas. He nodded his head in positiveness.

"What should we do now?" One whispered. "Don't know…" The other one said. "But regardless we still can't tell her." He continued. "Good point, No one needs those kinds of memories stuck in their head." The other one said. "What I'm wondering is to what creep designed that evil thing." Regular Yusei said. Everyone stared at Yusei for a moment. "I know right?" Another one said. "I know whoever they are though they must be though" The one that spied on Madoka said. "Oh well, let's go to bed." Another one said as everyone got up to go to bed. Yusei stayed behind. "Aki, I'm sorry." He said.

3

The morning started gracefully. Madoka had got up first to make breakfast. "Yum!" Manga Gingka said as he tasted Madokas home-made breakfast. Madoka stared at Manga Gingka for a second. "Thanks, you know your real-self thought the same way…" Madoka said as she sat by Manga Gingka. "Really, well that would make sense because we're the same character…" Manga Gingka said. "You do have a point." Madoka agreed as she stared at Manga Gingka. Manga Gingka turned to Madoka. "Um…can you please stop staring at me; I can't eat when you're staring at me like that?" Manga Gingka asked. "Oh yeah sure, sorry..." Madoka said. She turned and got another depressed look on her face. The other mangas walked in. "Oh hey guys, try this breakfast it's amazing!' Manga Gingka yelled across the room to the other mangas.

Breakfast ended an hour and a ½ later. Everyone said it was great and left the kitchen. Everyone was doing it to keep her happy. As the mangas left they chattered a little more. "I can tell her felling for the real me is positive." Manga Gingka said. "See, we told you, but would you listen, Nooo." Another one said. Over on the other side of the hallway Regular Yusei was talking in his mind. "I wonder how Aki's doing, I she ok, how could I say that of curse she's not ok?" He said silently in his mind. Even though he tried to keep cool he folded his arms to the back of his neck.

The ground shoke again. Madoka ran to the hallway. That attack came from downstairs!" Madoka yelled. Everyone nodded and ran downstairs. Downstairs the mangas fond Regular Gingka, Regular Dan, Regular Yugi, Regular Aki, and Regular Ash. They all faced their manga versions as if they were in a stare down contest. "Pinkachu use thunder bolt!" Regular Ash yelled. "Come out Speed Warrior!" Manga Yusei yelled. The thunder bolt destroyed the hallow-graphic Speed Warrior. The other regulars began to attack after. But after a small 25 minutes they were over-powered and retreated.

"You all failed me… You all failed!" A member of the group that made the crystal yelled. "We're sorry, Sir." The regulars that attacked said. "Although you did collect valuable data." Inside the regulars mind Regular Gingka was covered in a dark web. "Madoka, please hang on…" Regular Gingka said in his mind.

4

Madoka stood on her porch talking to herself in her head. "Can we cure Gingka the same way Manga Yugi did to Yusei, or is it different?" She said to herself in her mind. "…I'm so sorry Gingka." She said to herself. Madoka took out her laptop computer. She stared at a picture of her and the rest of the gang. "…Whatever happens, I'll get you back." She said. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, Hey Madoka come check this out!" One of the mangas said. "Uh, in a minute!" Madoka said as she stared back at the picture on her laptop. "Uh…ok." The Manga said.

For that afternoon Madoka stared at the picture. Not wondering about the Mangas. But on the other side of the house the Mangas were 100% wondering about Madoka. "She should be here by now." The Manga that talked to Madoka a while ago. "She's probably still thinking about that boy." Regular Yusei Said. "Good point, it's not like she'd get over it in 2 seconds." Another Manga said. "…And I should know…" Regular Yusei Said. "But why?" Another Manga Said. "Because…I love Aki." Regular Yusei said. "Really?" One Manga asked. "…Yes." Regular Yusei admitted. "Ha Ha, amazed by how she whooped your but!" Another one said. "Shut it!" Another Manga said as he pushed the other one down. "…Yeah…So…" Regular Yusei said in humiliation. Yusei started to walk away. "See what you've done!" The one that pushed the other Mangas head down. "What did I do?" The one that gotten pushed down said. "…Heh, I get you back soon Aki." Regular Yusei Mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Madoka finally got off of the porch. "So what's goin on guys?" She asked. "Well for one this guy upset Regular Yusei!" The one that pushed the other Mangas head down. "For the last time what'd I do?" The one that got pushed down said. The other Manga started to growl. "Oh, ok, Brb." Madoka said as she walked away. "Oh great you've done it again!" The one that pushed the other Mangas head down said. "What?" The other Manga said. The other Manga continued to growl.

5

Madoka followed Regular Yusei to his room. "Huh Madoka?" Regular Yusei said as he saw Madoka come into his room. "Sit down; I wanna talk to you for a minute." Madoka said in a gloomy soft voice. "Uh, ok." Regular Yusei said. "Can you tell me what you gotten upset over?" Madoka asked. "…Do we really have to talk about it?" Regular Yusei asked. "Yes, we're friends now." Madoka said. Yusei started to moan. Then he thought in his head. "Well we both are going through the same troubles…" Regular Yusei said in his mind. "Ok…" Regular Yusei said.

"Thanks…" Madoka said. "No prob, I guess..." Regular Yusei said. "…Look all I want to know is it about…her." Madoka said. "…Yeah" Regular Yusei said. "…If so I fell the same way to…" Madoka admitted. "Yeah, I think everyone knows that by now…" Regular Yusei said. "…Yeah well, all I'm saying is we should help each other out; you know?" Madoka asked. "Yeah, ok…" Regular Yusei agreed. "Thanks…" Madoka said as she got up and began to leave the room. But then Madoka Spotted a frown on Regular Yuseis face. "…I promise we'll bring her back, don't worry…" Madoka said to cheer up Regular Yusei. "Thanks, that brings me hope." Regular Yusei said as he put a fake smile on his face. Madoka left the room. "…Good because I need as much hope as I can right now…" Regular Yusei said in his mind. "Or at least for you that is…" Regular Yusei said in his head as his mind put a picture of Aki in front of him.

Across the corner was a shadow that clouded the whole corner. "Heh, Heh well then I guess I'll have to prevent that…" The figure said in its head. The figure pulled a strange device from its pocket. "Sir, I have great news for you." The figure said. "Good, return immediately." A person said on the other end of the device. "Sir!" The figure said. The figure then teleported to another area. "Huh, what was that?" Madoka said.

6

The figure arrived at a teleporting station inside a castle. The figure did a chuckle as evil as it could do. The figure left the teleporting station and went to the throne room. "Sir here's the information I was talking about." The figure said as he held up another device that recorded Regular Yuseis and Madokas chat. "A rebellion huh, well that's going to have to fail…" Another figure in the throne room said. "…Let's…destroy their hope, attack at once!" The figure said as he got up from his throne. "Yes, sir!" The other figure said.

4 ships jumped to light speed carrying 4 members of the group along with Regular Gingka, Regular Aki, Regular Runo, and Regular Dawn. "I'm depending on you…" The leader of the group said. "Yes, master." Regular Gingka said. But even though inside Gingka he felt different. Inside Gingkas mind he was beginning to be completely covered in the black web. In fact it went all the way to his chest. "Hurry up Madoka, cause if you don't it may be too late!" Gingka said in head, eyes barely open.

The ships jumped out of light speed. All of the ships began their attack. Very soon after all of the Mangas came to protect their city. "Now…" The leader of the group said. "…Let it rip!" Regular Gingka said. A huge explosion erupted on the ground as Regular Gingkas Pegasus hit the ground. Shaken by the explosion all the Mangas took cover. The attack nearly pulled the Mangas head off but miraculously they survived. "Begin the 2nd attack!" Another member of the group said. "…I summon rose tentacles to the field in attack mode!" Regular Aki said. The attack winding up being enough to hit 20 Mangas.

Regardless the rest of the Mangas fought. At that point all they wanted to do was protect their home at any cost. Bravely Regular Yusei summoned Turbent Warrior. "What are you doing?" Madoka asked. "We can't win if we don't fight!" Regular Yusei said. "Good point, all troops advance!" Madoka demanded. All of the Mangas advanced to protect their city.

7

Soon all ships fought back against the rebellion. At that time all of the groups troops were fighting rather fiercely. All of the ships troops were piling all of their moves into the fight. But anyhow although the Mangas fought, making any sacrifices they had to. But even though all of the Mangas fought all of the Regulars pulled out a move that was probably 10x better. At that point there was barely any hope left. But if there was any hope left, even just a tiny bit the Mangas clinged on to it.

Every second was tearing apart the card game city. Houses torn down, Banks captivated, and Hospitals burned. "I've got a plan, follow me!" Regular Yusei ordered the troops. "Hey, what're you doing?" Madoka yelled at Regular Yusei. "I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it!" Regular Yusei yelled. "…Ok, all troops follow orders of Regular Yusei!" Madoka demand the troops.

All of the troops piled in the middle of the city. "Heh, do you really think you can defeat me like that?" The leader of the group said. "Bakugan brawl!" The leader of the group said. When the Bakugan hit the ground it caused a big explosion. All the smoke blinded the troops. "…Here's my chance!" Regular Yusei Yelled to himself in his head. "I tone Junk Synchron with Tubent Warrior to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" Regular Yusei whispered as a big white dragon appeared. Regular Yusei than rose out of the dust on his Stardust Dragon. "Huh?" The leader of the group said. BOOM! Regular Yuseis Stardust Dragon delivered a direct attack to the ship. Although it wasn't enough to take down the ship. All it did was fog up the ship. The leader of the group coughed 2 times. "Why, why would you deliver an attack like that?" The leader of the group said as he coughed some more. "Because I want to battle your little servant…" Regular Yusei said. "Really, ok then, Gingka attack!" The leader of the group ordered. Regular Gingka stepped in front of Regular Yusei. "Now's my chance…" Regular Yusei said in his head.

8

"Let it rip!" Regular Gingka yelled. "Attack now Stardust Dragon!" Regular Yusei Yelled. Pegasus and Stardust Dragon clashed fiercely. "I wanted to battle Aki, but as long as I stand a chance I'll fight for him…" Regular Yusei said in his head while put a sneer on his face. "Pegasus, Starblast attack!" Regular Gingka yelled. The attack hit Stardust Dragon directly. "Stardust Dragon, No!" Regular Yusei Yelled. Luckily Stardust Dragon survived the attack. "…Phew, that was close!" Regular Yusei said in his head.

"That's not all I got, Pegasus, Starbooster attack!" Regular Gingka yelled. "Hurry Stardust Dragon doge it!" Regular Yusei yelled. Stardust Dragon swiftly dogged the attack. "…Grrrrr, I'm not weak like the others, Pegasus, Stormbringer!" Regular Gingka yelled. Stardust Dragon took several hits from Pegasus and they just keep on coming. "Oh man, this isn't good!" Regular Yusei yelled in his head. "This is my last chance, please cards…" Regular Yusei continued in his head. "…I…Draw!" Regular Yusei yelled. "…Yes!" Regular Yusei Said in his head as he looked at the card he'd drawn.

"Ok, I play the card I just drew; it boosts Stardust Dragons ATK by 1000!" Regular Yusei said. "Now Stardust Dragon attack!" Regular Yusei yelled. Pegasus took a direct attack from Stardust Dragon. "Gahhhhhhh!" Regular Gingka grunted as he lost. It started to lighten up inside Regular Gingkas head. Regular Gingka swiftly opened his eyes and broke free of the dark web. "…Heh, Peicea trash!" Regular Gingka said in his head as he looked back at the black web.

When Regular Gingka woke up he found himself laying flat on the floor. "Ugh, that hurt!" Regular Gingka said as he got up. "Believe it, now let's go!" Regular Yusei yelled. "…Help Madoka?" Regular Gingka asked. "Yeah." Regular Yusei answered. "Ok I'm in!" Regular Gingka agreed.

9

Down below the battle was still raging. Suddenly a big shadowy flying object appeared in the sky. "Huh?" Madoka said as she looked up in the air. "Let it rip!" One of the shadowy figures yelled on top of the flying object. Madoka looked back at the troops and the ships as the bey flew by. The bey delivered a direct attack to the ships. "Gingka?" Madoka said as she looked back at the flying object. The shadow faded and revealed Regular Gingka, Regular Yusei, and Stardust Dragon. "It is!" Madoka said happily.

"Heh, Suckers!" Regular Gingka said. Regular Gingka, Regular Yusei, and Stardust Dragon landed right beside Madoka. "Gingka!" Madoka yelled as she ran to hug Regular Gingka. "Missed you to…" Regular Gingka said as he hugged Madoka. Madoka pushed away Regular Gingka. "Listen guys that attack shouldn't have finished them." Regular Gingka said. "How do you know?" Regular Yusei asked. "Trust me they had complete control of my body; but not my mind, I heard everything they said." Regular Gingka said. "So what do we do now?" Madoka asked. "Don't know…" Regular Gingka said shaking his head. "…I've got another plan." Regular Yusei said. "Sure what is it?" Madoka asked as Gingka and her turned their faces to Regular Yusei. "I'll need Gingka and our Manga selves." Regular Yusei said. "Ok" Madoka agreed. "I'm in." Regular Gingka said right after Madoka.

Manga Gingka, Manga Yusei, Regular Gingka, and Regular Yusei gathered in one part of the town. "Everyone use all of your strength!" Regular Yusei ordered. Everyone gave their all and took it upon the ships. The attack took a huge amount of damage to the ships. On the other ship the leader just woken up. "Status…report." He ordered. "Well, we've received critical damage, sir." Another member of the group said. "Grrrrrr, retreat!" The leader said. "Yes, sir!" The other member said.

10

The ships immediately retreated into hyper-drive. "That's it you better run!" Regular Gingka yelled. Madoka looked back at Regular Yusei. "Our promise is still on…" Madoka said. "Yeah…" Regular Yusei said. "What, what promise?" Regular Gingka asked. "Me and Yusei had a deal to get you and Aki back…" Madoka said. Everyone was silent for a moment. "…Well I say we go for the source…" Regular Gingka said. "What, what do you mean source?" Madoka asked. Regular Gingka pointed up to the sky. "If we destroy that crystal everyone will be free!" Regular Gingka responded. "Good point!" Madoka said. "Yeah, direct; but not stupid, I say we keep some forces on the ground to defend in case they come back to protect that crystal." Regular Yusei said. Madoka nodded. "We attack tomorrow; we're bringing the fight to them!" Madoka said. Everyone cheered at the idea, hope had never seemed this close to them.

They spent the rest of the night waiting for the day to come. They knew it was coming some day. They'd known that they would fight hard the next day, so they fell asleep. They'd dreamed of victory and hope for the next day. And hope they received.

"That was a complete failure!" The leader said. "We're sorry, sir." Another member of the group said. "Grrrrrrrr, fine, besides we still have the crystal." The leader said. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaa!" The leader laughed.

That next morning Madoka made breakfast as everyone prepared for the attack against the crystal. Everyone trained hard and practiced like it was for real. They'd done this because they knew if they'd fail; it would mean doom for all card games. By the time noon arrived everyone quit training. They all felt confident enough to fight. Madoka nodded. "Ready to go?" Madoka asked. "Yes, Mam!" Everyone yelled. Everyone roared with excitement. Peace was going to be restored soon enough.

11

"Let it rip!" about 2/8 of the troops yelled. A whole flock of beyblades flew into the air. All of them landed on the ground smoothly. "Bakugan brawl!" Another 2/8 of the troops yelled. Bakugan balls launched into the air. They opened on the ground and began to glow. The 1 inch Bakugan balls were now a towering 50 foot Bakugan. "All right here's the plan, ½ of the Mangas stay down here and defend if they come down here, and the other ½ come with me, Yusei, and Gingka. Move out!" Madoka ordered. The whole crowd roared again. "Heh" "Heh" "Heh!" Regular Yusei, Regular Gingka, and Madoka said one after the other.

The troops began to part ways as the struggle for freedom against the crystal. All of the troops that already prepared stayed down below. Which meant Pokemon and Yugioh went with Regular Yusei, Regular Gingka, and Madoka. Madoka hopped behind Regular Gingka on his Pegasus. Everyone said their goodbyes because they knew this wouldn't be easy. Regular Yusei hopped on Stardust Dragon. "Come on let's go…" Regular Yusei said, determined. "Right!" Regular Gingka and Madoka agreed.

All Flying-types and Dragon-types were released. The Trainers and Duelists quickly without hesitation. "Boy, you guys are determined!" Madoka said to the crowd. The crowd roared again. "…Well guess what, today we bring the fight to them!" Madoka yelled. The crowd roared again and for the last time. "Come on, Madoka…" Regular Gingka said. Madoka turned and nodded. Everyone flew off into the bright sky caused by the glimmering crystal.

All of the mangas on the ground stared at their comrades until they faded away into the light. Meanwhile up in the sky anyone who had protection put it on them. Yusei being his D-wheel helmet and Madoka her goggles. Everyone started to get closer and closer to the crystal. Finally Madoka yelled "Attack!"

12

Everyone landed a direct attack onto the crystal. Or at least at the moment it seamed. Because at the last second the crystal put up a security shield to protect itself. "…Missed!" Madoka yelled. Meanwhile at the groups HQ their sensors were going bezerk. Setting off alarms all over the castle. Soon later a whole flock of ships came towards the Mangas. "Look over there!" Madoka yelled as she pointed towards the ships. "…Time for some payback." Regular Gingka said in his head. "Yusei, you destroy the crystal, I've got some old business to attend to…" Regular Gingka said. "What?" Madoka asked. "Okay!" Regular Yusei agreed. "Gingka, What're you doing?" Madoka asked as they headed for the leaders ship. "…Don't you want to cream the guy that started this junk of a war?" Regular Gingka asked. Madoka nodded in agreement.

Pegasus clacked its feet as it landed on the ship floor. Regular Gingka and Madoka got off. "Thanks boy…" Regular Gingka said, petting Pegasus. "…Is that him?" Madoka asked. "…Yeah, that's him." Regular Gingka responded. "…So are you coming to surrender or are you coming back to the team with a…peace offering?" The leader asked, looking at Madoka. Regular Gingka stepped in front of Madoka. "None of the above!" Regular Gingka said mad, pointing his launcher for battle. "Ha, Ha, Ha, boy, challenging me is the last mistake you'll ever make!" The leader said. "Thanks, they actually say that to me a lot of times!" Regular Gingka said. "…Bakugan brawl! Darkus Phantom Darrak stand!" The leader yelled. "Let it rip!" Regular Gingka yelled. Pegasus came out of the bey ready for battle. Darrak and Pegasus began a stare down.

Meanwhile outside the crystal didn't take one hit. All everyone could do is hit the shield over and over again. The shield didn't seam to crack and no one could find a way past it. Regular Yusei Growled. "Continue the attack, no matter what!" He demanded.

13

Meanwhile on the ground someone spotted a creature off in the distance. The shadow faded away and revealed a huge 20 foot Slifer the sky dragon. "Attack!" One of the mangas said. Ability cards started to fly and Special moves were called. At that point it was a full on battle. Everything was at stake. Sky, Ship, and Ground. One misstep and it was the end for all card games around the world.

Meanwhile up in some other one of the group's ships. "You're not going to fail me like the others; are you?" Asked one of the group members. "No, sir…" Said a Hypnotized Regular Aki. "Then go!" The Member of the group demanded. "Yes, sir!" Regular Aki obeyed as she took out her duel disk. She put down a regular card on her duel disk. A huge 15 foot tentacle, plant like monster. It said on top of the card Rose Tentacles. Regular Aki drew another card from her deck. She played it and out came a black knight like monster. Its name was Rose Knight. It was a tuner monster so Regular Aki could now perform a synchro summon. "I tune together Rose Knight and Rose Tentacles to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" Regular Aki bellowed. Regular Aki then hopped on Black Rose Dragon and took off to distract Regular Yusei from the crystal. "…Gez, don't have to be that loud!" The member grunted.

5 minutes later…A roaring blast of roses blasted towards Regular Yusei. Stardust Dragon took a direct attack and began to screech. "Whoa, what was that?" Regular Yusei gasped. His mark began to glow. "Grrrrrrrr" Regular Yusei Said trying to ignore the pain. "But what's this, it's evil…" Regular Yusei said; looking forward. The dust cleared and revealed the one and only Black Rose Dragon. "Just the duel I wanted." Regular Yusei said; sarcastically.

14

"So is it really you or is this a trick of some sort?" Regular Yusei asked. "No trick!" Regular Aki replied. "Good, cause I've beaten you before you know?" Regular Yusei asked. "Yeah, I know!" Regular Aki said. "Sure seam confident!" Regular Yusei said. "That's cause I am!" Regular Aki yelled. "Shesh, cocky woman…" Regular Yusei said in his head. "So we gonna duel? Or what?" Regular Aki asked. "Sure!" Regular Yusei agreed. They and their dragons began a stare down. "Let's duel!" They both yelled.

Back on the leader's ship the battle between Phantom Darrak and Pegasus was roaring up. They both were delivering hits at the same time. It almost seamed like they were reflecting each other. "I just noticed if this is Darrak shouldn't you be Baroudious?" Regular Gingka asked. "Ha, ha, ha! Yes… Yes indeed...but you really shouldn't be talking to a man with…true power; unlike you…" Baroudious said. "True power?" Regular Gingka yelled. "Yes…the true power…that the forgotten have!" Baroudious yelled. Regular Gingka Growled.

Outside the ship Regular Aki followed Regular Yusei into a distant spot in the clouds. "Here; we can't hurt anyone out here…" Regular Yusei said. "Oh, trust me someone's gonna get hurt, and it's you!" Regular Aki said. "Not on your best day." Regular Yusei said; trying to keep calm. They began to stare again. "…Stardust Dragon Attack now!" Regular Yusei yelled. "Deflect!" Regular Aki yelled. Stardust Dragon piled head first into Black Rose Dragon, but Black Rose Dragon deflected it. "…So defense risen, huh?" Regular Yusei asked. "Yep, 100%!" Regular Aki yelled. "…Then I guess this'll be harder then I thought…" Regular Yusei said. "Good!" Regular Aki said. "…Follow me!" Regular Yusei said. "…Sight seeing, huh?" Regular Aki said.

15

Regular Yusei stopped in an abandoned alley in satellite. "How bout here?" Regular Yusei asked. Regular Aki looked around. "You remember this place? It's where we first met…" Regular Yusei exclaimed. "Oh really? So in that case I'll crush you; in the worst place you can imagine!" Regular Aki yelled; laughing evilly. Regular Yusei growled. "So are we gonna do this or what?" Regular Akiza asked; continuing to laugh. "…Give me a minute." Regular Yusei said. "...No time, Black Rose Dragon, Attack!" Regular Aki bellowed. "…Aki…I didn't want to do this, but if it's necessary; Stardust Dragon Attack!" Regular Yusei bellowed. Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon clashed fearsomely as they caused a huge air break every time they clashed.

Back on the Baroudious's ship. Pegasus still seamed to be doing well against Phantom Darrak's attacks but eventually Pegasus will run out of stamina. Regular Gingka growled again. "True power? What do you mean true power? And what makes you think you're the only one who's got it?" Regular Gingka asked. "…No questions!" Baroudious yelled. "What, you afraid I'm gonna give out your secret?" Regular Gingka asked. "The emperor is not afraid of anything!" Baroudious yelled. "Yeah, well you're no emperor in my books pal!" Regular Gingka yelled. "Your going to pay for saying that, boy!" Baroudious yelled. "Oh yeah? We'll see!" Regular Gingka yelled. They both growled.

Back in the abandoned alley. Regular Yusei drew a card from his deck. "Maybe this will help me…" He said in his head. "I play the trap card assault mode activate." Regular Yusei said. Armor started to glow on Stardust Dragon. "…I play the trap, Trap stun; it neutralizes all other trap cards!" Regular Aki said. Regular Yusei growled. "I've got a bad feeling about this…You'd think I have a advantage in this place but, I'm starting to regret it now…" Regular Yusei said in his head.

16

Back on Baroudious ship. "Maybe I should just end this now!" Baroudious yelled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" Regular Gingka yelled. "Hmm, maybe it's true that two great minds think alike, or is it one great and the other stupid…" Baroudious joked. "What'd you just call me?" Regular Gingka yelled. "You heard me, boy!" Baroudious yelled; flipping up an ability card. "Ability card activate; Phantom Blow!" Baroudious yelled. Phantom Darrak opened two large mouths on the side of its shoulders. Out came a huge blast of energy that blasted Regular Gingka out cold. He rolled on the ship floor; Unconscious.

Back at the abandoned alley. Despite the disadvantage against Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon had been putting up a pretty good fight. "I'm growing weary of this!" Regular Aki yelled. "I wouldn't expect you to understand!" Regular Yusei yelled. Regular Aki smiled; playing a trap card, face down. "What's that?" Regular Yusei asked. "You'll find out soon, because I'm equipping it to my Black Rose Dragon!" Regular Akiza yelled. "This can't be good…" Regular Yusei said. "Gah!" Regular Yusei said as he fell off Stardust Dragon. He fell on the ground badly injured. "…Well I guess this is up to you now Stardust Dragon…Make me proud…" Regular Yusei said; putting a thumb up and then passing out; Unconscious.

"Get up…Get up…" A familiar voice in Regular Yusei's head. Regular Yusei woke up. "Father?" Regular Yusei asked. "Well who else?" Regular Yusei's Dad asked. Back on the ship the same thing was happening to Regular Gingka. They were both confused. Had their father's really had come to help them? Or was it just an Illusion by coma?

17

"Dad?" Regular Gingka asked. "Gingka, you have to end this battle." Gingka's dad said; pointing over to Madoka. Regular Gingka looked over to Madoka, Madoka was laying on the floor unconscious, she got hit by the blast to. "Yeah I know, but he's to powerful." Regular Gingka exclaimed. Ryo put his hand out to Regular Gingka. "Come on, I'll help you." He said. Regular Gingka grabbed hold of his father's hand. "Okay." Regular Gingka agreed. Over in the abandoned alley the same had just happened to Regular Yusei. "Okay father, if you're going to help me…Then I have nothing to lose!" Regular Yusei yelled. "What?" Regular Aki and Baroudious yelled. Regular Gingka and Regular Yusei smiled.

At the moment it seamed like Regular Gingka and Regular Yusei's mind was connected in some way. But to tell you it was just the miracles of their father's. "If you really believe that we're going to just lay down you're wrong!" Regular Gingka yelled. "You can play with us all you want!" Regular Yusei yelled. "But that won't change!" Regular Gingka yelled. "Who we are!" Both Regular Gingka and Regular Yusei yelled. "Pegasus; Storm Bringer!" Regular Gingka bellowed. "Stardust Dragon; Stardust blast!" Regular Yusei yelled.

Focus on battle in abandoned alley. As the blast headed towards Regular Aki memories of Regular Yusei flashed in her head. Regular Aki snapped out of hypnotism. "Whoa!" She said; the blast flying right by her. "Aki, that you?" Regular Yusei asked. "Yeah I guess, what happened?" Regular Aki asked. Regular Yusei smiled, "Long story." He said.

18

Over on the ship. Smoke covered the deck of the ship after Pegasus blasted the roof off. The dust cleared and Regular Gingka was still standing, Baroudious wasn't so lucky. Regular Gingka caught Pegasus as it flew back into his hand. Back on the ground everyone snapped out of hypnotism. "Huh, what happened?" One of them asked. "Hey guy's I think their out of it!" One of the mangas said.

A little while after Regular Yusei and Regular Aki landed on the scene. After that all of the mangas that were in the sky. "What happened?" Regular Yusei asked one of them. "The heat of your battle actually destroyed the crystal, sir!" One of them said. "…Then should we call this a happy ending?" Regular Aki asked. Regular Yusei looked up, "Not just yet." He said. Everyone looked up into the sky. Regular Yusei clenched his hand, "Madoka!" He growled.

Up in the sky came a flying object. The clouds faded away and revealed a flying Pegasus. Everyone screamed in delight. Pegasus laded on the ground. "Now's not the time for a celebration." Regular Gingka said. Everyone looked at Madoka; Unconscious who Regular Gingka had been carrying down bridal style the whole ride. "Is she…" One of them began. Madoka's eyes began to twitch. "…Gingka?" Madoka asked. Everyone screamed in delight.

Later that night Madoka planed a party symbolizing the end of the war. It had a big dinner, Games, Everything! Madoka wanted to have everyone enjoy the end of the war in a special way. Madoka looked over at Regular Gingka and Regular Yusei. They both smiled. "Finally, everyone in peace and happiness!" Madoka thought. She smiled.

19

Soon later everyone held a ceremony for Madoka. Everyone agreed that without her it might not have turned out this way. On her way to the ledge Regular Gingka and Regular Yusei came to congratulate Madoka. They both were now warring Red cloaks. These cloaks symbolized the two best warriors of the army. They both patted Madoka's back on her way out. Madoka stepped out and saw the Mangas on one side of the yard and the Regulars on the other. Madoka raised a hand to calm down the crowd. "Everyone!" She began. "I understand that this war has made several cuts and broses to this world, but as your protector I promise to lend a hand if anything like this ever happens again!" Madoka yelled. The crowd roared. "I dig the Protector Madoka!" One of the Guards said as he put a red cloak with white fur on it and a gold crown on Madoka.

On the other side of the cloak Regular Gingka and Regular Yusei started to talk. "…You saw your father to?" Regular Yusei asked. "Yeah." Regular Gingka said. "Whoa…" Regular Yusei said. "…What's on your mind?" Regular Yusei said; looking over at Regular Gingka's concerned face. "…I just have A feeling…We haven't won yet…" Regular Gingka said. Regular Yusei gets a concerned face as well "…Maybe…" Regular Yusei said; looking up to the ceiling.

The End!


End file.
